The Metarex war
by TriceratopsX
Summary: Can Sonic and Co stop the Metarex while fighting Eggman and deal with a possibly insane Robot? Every chapter will have a latin title can you guess each one? (Will be different than Sonic X)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ANY Sonic the hedgehog characters well I hope you enjoy the story**

**Chapter one _Ego sum inimicus proprius pessimus meus_.**

**Green Hill Zone**

The tranquil silence of the Zone was shattered by an enraged yell, which caused some of the birds in the area to take off followed shortly after by a large explosion, which destroyed a large amount of terrain. In the center of the smoldering crater floated a robotic blue hedgehog with glowing red eyes. Metal Sonic looked around at the destruction that surrounded him and clenched his fists.

"All you're good for is destruction" Metal Sonic turned towards the source of the voice and glared at the robot that spoke.

"What do you know?" Metal Sonic snapped as the robot chuckled evilly.

"Oh I know everything about you after all I am you" Metal Sonic teleported in front of the robot and roundhouse kicked the side of its head. And watched it fly through the air towards the ground. But right as it was about to crash the robot vanished.

"That's not going to work Metal" Metal Sonic growled in annoyance as he turned around to glare at the robot again as it chuckled

"Why don't you go pester someone else?" Metal Sonic ask angrily.

"Because Metal I cant go anywhere without you and you without me" The robot replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Metal Sonic clenched his fists and shook with rage.

"And why not?" Metal Sonic spat angrily.

"Because I'm you" The robot answered simply. Metal Sonic rocketed towards the robot and beat it savagely.

"You're not me!" Metal Sonic yelled as he tore the robot to pieces Metal Sonic watched as the robots pieces fell towards the ground but vanished before they made contact

"When are you going to stop trying that?" The robot asked in mock annoyance.

"As soon as it works and you disappear from my life forever" Metal Sonic replied angrily. The Robot just shook his head sadly.

"You're pathetic" The robot said sympathetically Metal Sonic just glared at it.

"What do you know?" Metal Sonic snapped angrily.

"We've been over this Metal" Metal growled in annoyance as the robot disappeared.

**Mystic Ruins**

"Hurry up Tails the meteor shower will start soon!" Amy complained as she Tails Cream and Cheese walked through the woods to the clearing that Tails chose for them to watch the meteor shower.

"Calm down Amy we have plenty of time to get there and set up the camera" Tails said calmly.

"Yay! We're here!" Cream cheered happily as the four of them entered the clearing that Tails decided had the best view of where the meteors where supposed to be. Tails then started setting up his camera on its tripod to record the whole thing to show everyone who couldn't be there later.

"Look it's starting!" Amy said excitedly as meteors started streaking through the night sky Tails pointed the camera so he could see all the meteors

"Its so beautiful (Sigh) I wish Sonic was here with me" Amy said wistfully Tails rolled his eyes and went back to watching the meteor shower

"Well that's weird" Tails said thoughtfully

"What is it Tails?" Amy asked absently as her Cream and cheese continued watching the meteor shower

"Well it almost looks like one meteor is heading right for us" Tails said calmly Amy turned to look at him

"Wait there's a meteor heading right for us?" Amy asked worriedly Tails shrugged.

"It'll probably miss anyway" Tails assured the pink hedgehog.

"A-and I-if it d-doesn't?" Amy ask still unconvinced they were safe as Tails continued watching the meteor shower.

"Hey Amy?" Tails ask calmly ignoring Amy's previous question.

"Y-yeah Tail's?"

"You might want to take three steps to you're right" Amy was about to ask why but quickly thought better of it and did as Tails instructed her.

"Well that's very interesting" Tails mumbled to himself as Amy turned to look at him.

"W-what now?" Amy asks worried that another meteor might be heading towards them. Tails just looked at the sky scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Well it looks like the meteor headed for us is metal"

"Wait w-what does that mean?" Amy asks as Cream and Cheese continued watching the meteor shower. Cream talking happily to her chao friend blissfully unaware of the danger racing towards them.

"Well it's probably just a hunk of metal from one of Eggman's Death Eggs"

Tails said uncertainly then Tails glanced up at the sky and his eyes widened in fear and he grabbed the camera and jumped out of the way. As the piece of space debris crashed into the ground where he was standing. And bouncing up and slamming back into the ground its momentum keeping it going as it crashed through the forest. Several small animals scattering to get out of the way before it ran them over. Tails stood back up and tossed the camera to Amy who barely caught it as Tails ran of into the forest stopping just to call over his shoulder.

"I'm going to check it out and see what that thing was you three stay here and watch the meteor shower I'll meet you over at my workshop"

Tails continued into the forest following the damage caused by the foreign object for a couple yards until he came across the object. Smashed into a large tree, which coupled with its loss of momentum caused it to stop. The object was now a complete wreck the whole thing was still steaming a bit. Tails could tell the front was smashed in as he got closer he could tell it looked like some kind of escape pod. The glass on top cracked and broken from the crash. Tails walked to where he could look into the pod and was surprised to see a girl inside.

* * *

**As you can see there are already many changes from Sonic X. Anyone want to guess whats with Metal? Ten points to the first person to name this chapters English title Well R&R and tell me what you think  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Argentum versus metalli

**Green Hill Zone**

Metal Sonic stood next to the crater he made and watched the meteor shower silently.

"_I would have a better view of this at the mystic ruins"_

He thought to himself absently. Then his sensors indicated an object heading towards. Him right before it made contact Metal disappeared and reappeared a few feet away and examined what came at him. it was a sphere shape. Was all silver. Had three rows of razor sharp spikes. When all of a sudden the sphere started shifting and changing into a Silver robotic hedgehog with glowing red eyes. When it finally stopped shifting it turned slightly to address Metal.

"**Target sighted Pseudo Sonic: Annihilator class model 003 designate: Metal Sonic"**

The robots deep voice boomed Metal Sonic just laughed.

"Seriously hahaha Robotnik sent a outdated piece of scrap to fight me?"

Metal Sonic burst into another fit of mocking laughter as Silver Sonic turned fully around.

"**This unit was upgraded specifically to find and terminate rogue unit 003"**

Metal Sonic stopped laughing and looked the robot over. It had indeed gotten an upgrade since he had last seen it. it was larger. Seemed more muscular instead of bulky. it was more streamlined. And its claws looked sharper. Metal Sonic gave a half bow raised his head slightly to look Silver Sonic head on and spread his arms slightly.

"I don't care how many upgrades the old coot gave you you'll never be able to kill me"

Silver Sonic laughed a cold emotionless laugh at that.

"**Incorrect rogue unit you are mistaken in order for me to kill you, you would have had to have been alive to begin with"**

Metal Sonic clenched his fists and prepared to fight.

"Enough talk I'm going to send you back to the scrap yard"

"**The master will be pleased when this unit brings him the destroyed shell of the rogue unit"**

The two robots shot towards each other. Silver Sonic attempted to slash Metal. But Metal ducked and responded with an uppercut to Silver S's jaw. Sending the Silver robot flying upwards. But the older robot regained control and flew at Metal and attempted to kick at his head. but Metal dodged and flew higher above the ground. With Silver S following close behind. Metal stopped suddenly causing Silver S to pass him. Metal grabbed Silver S leg and swung him down and threw him towards the ground. And before Silver S could recover spin dashed him into the ground. Creating a small crater around them. Metal kicked off Silver S back into the air. And watched as Silver S got back up and started preparing a spin dash towards Metal. Who just chuckled quietly to himself.

"So the outdated piece of scrap wants more eh? How amusing"

Metal mused as Silver S launched at him. Metal waited a moment to make sure Silver S wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. before surrounding himself in a red aura.

"Blazing somersault!"

Metal yelled as he launched towards Silver S in a spin dash. Immediately bursting into flames. Silver S sensing the danger ahead tried to change direction. But before he could get out of the way the flaming Metal slammed into him. And knocked him into the ground with Metal following close behind. Silver S flipped up from where he was. But before he could get out of the way. Metal crashed into him at full force. Slamming into him the ground. Metal immediately released an explosion that destroyed a large portion of the forest. Metal slowly stood and looked down at the motionless damaged body of his predecessor. and floated into the air and flew towards the Mystic Ruins.

**In Mobius's atmosphere**

Super Sonic watched as a large red robotic alien and fifty smaller brown ones flew towards him. The red one which Super Sonic assumed was the one in charge. Stopped a ways away from him and the smaller ones surrounded Super Sonic.

"I am Red Pine of the grand Metarex Empire surrender the Chaos Emeralds and the planet Egg and I might just let you live"

The red one spoke with a deep menacing voice. Super Sonic crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side quizzically. And studied the one called Red Pine. It was at least twice his size and had a single orange eye in the middle of his head. And a orange circle on his chest. With horns protruding from both sides of his head. And he wore a flowing crimson cape.

"First of all what's a Planet egg? Second why should I hand over the chaos emeralds to you?"

Super Sonic ask evenly. Red Pine scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"You're right I'll just kill you and take them by force"

Red Pine said nodding. Super Sonic blinked a couple times in confusion.

"Wait what?"

Red Pine pointed at Super Sonic.

"Kill him!'

All at once all of the smaller Metarex charged at Super Sonic. and started slashing at him with their claws. Super Sonic dodged and blocked all of their attacks. Then Super Sonic spin dashed through the crowd of Metarex. and then turned and fired a Chaos spear at them. destroying twelve of the fifty. The remaining forty-two charged at Super Sonic from the right and left. Super Sonic flew upwards causing both groups to follow him. Super Sonic stopped suddenly and spin dashed down destroying another ten. Super Sonic then launched another Chaos spear and destroyed the remaining nine and turned to look at Red Pine.

**Mystic Ruins**

Metal flew to a cave a few miles away from Tails' workshop and went in.

"Yo E I'm back!"

Metal called into the cave. After a few seconds a robot walked out into the sunlight. It was mustard-yellow. With a orange horn on its head that curved back. It had blue eyes. a white mouth plate. and three white circles on its chest. When it saw Metal it wave cheerily.

"Hey metal what took ya so long slowpoke?"

Metal crossed his arms and glared at the robot.

"I ran into Silver Sonic and had to take him down before I came back"

The robot nodded in understanding.

"Oh okay sorry"

Metal rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Stop apologizing so much. Jeez is that all Sonic and his friend's taught you how to do?"

The robot scratched the back of his head and shook his head Metal just shrugged.

"Whatever at least you've got me to teach you now. Anyway how's Tails' 'little project' coming?"

The robot scratched his head in confusion before realizing what Metal meant and snapped his fingers.

"Oh right that yeah I think he's almost done"

Metal nodded.

"Good once he's done we'll commence with phase two"

**Tails' workshop**

Tails laid the girl down in his bed then collapsed in his chair to rest.

"Dang that was a long walk"

Tails complained to himself. He was used to carrying Sonic but that was only for short distances. He wasn't used to carrying someone across almost the entire Mystic Ruins. Tails looked over at the girl She had green leaf-like hair. with what seemed to be rose buds on the side of her head. And she was wearing a green and white dress with a red jewel in the center of her chest.

Tails sighed and stood back up and went to go get a washcloth and a bowl of cool water.

When he got back the girl was tossing and turning in her sleep. Tails set the bowl of water on his desk and dampened the washcloth and went to set it on her forehead. But the second it touched her skin the girl shot up accidently kissing Tails in the process. Tails' eyes went wide and his brain seemed to just shut off the girl pulled back eyes wide and looked at Tails for a second. Then slapped him Tails was caught off guard and turned with the force of the slap and tried to catch his balance. But fell and hit his head on the corner of his desk before hitting the floor.

Tails slowly pulled himself up to a standing position while holding his head where he hit it and looking at the girl.

"Um ow"

Tails said still rubbing his head.

"W-who a-are you w-where am I?'

The girl ask shakily Tails pulled his hand away from his head and looked at it but winced when he saw his glove was stained with blood.

"I'll answer all of you're questions after I bandage my head"

Tails said walking out of the room. The girl looked around the room. The bed she was laying in was across from the door. There was a desk to her left. And a large window to her right. The girl sighed and slumped back in the bed.

"_What am I going to do? I don't know where I am or whether or not anyone here will help me find Sonic the hedgehog. Oh Galaxina I wish you where here you'd know what to do"_

The girl thought to herself worriedly. Just then Tails walked back in with a bandage around his head and new gloves on.

"I wonder if the blood will wash out of those gloves or if I should just get rid of them"

Tails mumbled to himself absently before looking at the girl and smiling.

"Alright sorry 'bout that what did you want to ask?"

The girl bit her lip and just watched him warily

"U-um wh-where am I? Who a-are you? And w-what are you going to d-do with me?"

Tails scratched his head.

"Well in that order. You're on the planet Mobius in my house. My name is Tails and um I guess just ask you some questions"

Tails smiled reassuringly at the girl who took another look around the room before looking at a picture on Tails' desk. It was of him and a blue hedgehog. They where standing in front of a blue bi-plane smiling happily. Tails noticed her looking at it and walked over to his desk and sat in his chair and smiled fondly at the picture before handing it to the girl.

"Its of me and my older brother"

Tails said quietly referring to the picture the girl looked at him.

"What's his name?"

Tails glanced over at the girl.

"Sonic the hedgehog"

The girl looked at him shocked.

"S-Sonic the hedgehog?"

Tails looked at her confused.

"_Is Sonic so famous alien girls are coming to Mobius to meet him? Oh that would be just my luck. Being swarmed by girls from all over the galaxy demanding to know where Sonic is"_

"Yeah why?"

Tails answered

"He's the reason I came to this planet"

The girl said excitedly smiling brightly

"Just don't tell Amy that"

Tails joked the girl looked at him confused

"What?"

Tails shook his head

"Nothing sorry. So um what's you're name?"

"Cosmo"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3 ****Adversus****mundi**** (Part one)**

**Station Square**

Metal Sonic stood on top of a large building overlooking the city and watched the people down below. Metal detected five robots heading toward him. Metal turned half way around and a large silver sphere shot passed harmlessly. Metal leaned back slightly and another passed just above him. Metal back flipped and dodged two more. Metal landed and extended his left hand and caught the last one and roundhouse kicked it into a billboard advertising Chao's in space 5 on the roof causing it to collapse onto the robot.

The other four rushed to their comrades' aid and lifted the billboard off it. Metal stared at the five robots as they regrouped and prepared to fight him.

"Phi's? Robotnik sent Phi's after me?" Metal ask himself in confusion and disgust. "I'll destroy these things easily"

Metal started running towards the Phi's. Who surrounded him and started punching and kicking at him at the same time. Metal dodged and blocked all of their attacks. Metal activated his Black Shield and expanded it to push the Phi's back and destroyed a section of the roof. Metal dropped his Black Shield and launched towards one of the Phi's and flip kicked it down into the street. The Phi crashed into the street creating a crater around it. Causing three cars to fall into the crater and crash. Metal landed on the street beside the crater as the Phi pushed the cars off of itself. A car skidded to a halt behind Metal the driver leaned out of the window and yelled at Metal.

"Hey freaks get out of the street before I run you over!"

Metal turned and glared at the driver before grabbing the hood of his red sports car.

"Hey freak what do you think you're doing? Let go of my car!"

The driver yelled angrily. Metal started to lift the car off the ground and the driver hurriedly opened the door and fell on the ground and crawled away from Metal. The Phi started walking out of the crater Metal swung the car and smacked the Phi with it and sent it crashing into a nearby building. Metal dropped the ruined car on the road and started rising off the ground to follow the Phi when the driver of the car yelled at him

"H-hey you owe me a new car!"

Metal just rolled his eyes and flew after the Phi. The Phi started to stand up and looked around for something to use as a weapon against Metal as people ran away from it. After a second it looked at the hole it made and saw Metal almost there. The Phi grabbed a nearby desk and smacked Metal with it when he came in smashing him through the wall. The Phi tossed the desk aside and climbed through the hole in the wall. And looked around for Metal but didn't see him.

Then Metal dropped from the roof above the Phi and landed behind it and kneed it in the back then grabbed its head and started spinning around and threw it back outside and flew after it. As Metal landed near the Phi the other four landed around him and got into fighting poses. Metal glanced around at them and studied their poses

"A Shadow Type, Knuckles Type, Chaos Gamma Type, Rouge Type and a Sonic Type this should be easy"

Metal mused to himself confidently before focusing on the Rouge type and spin dashed into it smashing it into a truck. Metal grabbed the Phi's neck and started flying upwards

"So tell me are you as weak as Rouge or can you actually fight?"

Metal asked the Phi menacingly while tightening his grip on its neck. The Chaos Gamma type started flying towards them to try and help its ally. Metal glanced at it before dropping the Rouge type Phi and firing a beam of electricity into it, which pushed it into the ground before it exploded creating a large crater where it was.

Metal then flew at the Chaos Gamma type who turned its right hand into a claw and generated electricity around it and slashed at Metal who dodged and kicked the Phi's face. Metal then grabbed its legs and threw it down into a building. Metal watched as the Knuckles type started climbing the building to help its ally while the Chaos Gamma type slowly stood up and readied its grenade launcher.

Metal launched towards the Chaos Gamma type who started launching grenades haphazardly trying and failing to hit Metal. Metal circled the Chaos Gamma type repeatedly becoming nothing but a blue blur around hit as it spun to try and lock onto him. Metal suddenly dashed towards it catching it off guard and pierced its chest with his claws the Phi looked at the arm going into its chest and then up at metal before deactivating.

Metal heard the Knuckles type climb onto the roof and turned to look at it

"Is this the best you lot can do?"

Metal ask mockingly the Knuckles type ran toward Metal ready for battle

**Haha sorry you'll have to wait till next time to see Metal take on the other three…And maybe someone else well tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update I haven't had any time to work on this story**

**Chapter 4 ****Adversus****mundi (part two)**

The Knuckles type punched at Metal Sonic who dodged and roundhouse kicked it in the face sending it tumbling backwards. Metal walked towards the downed. Phi but as soon as he got near it the Phi shot up and grabbed his arms. Metal grabbed the Phi's arms and lifted it off the roof and started charging his chest laser.

"Goodbye"

Metal calmly said before firing his laser point blank. Completely engulfing all but the enemy robots arms. Which still held on to Metal. After waiting to make sure the robot was completely destroyed Metal deactivated his laser and pulled the Phi's arms off of him. Metal walked to the edge of the roof and looked down at the two Phi's below and dropped the arms he was holding before jumping down to destroy them. Metal landed in front of the Sonic type and punched it in the face sending it stumbling backwards.

The Shadow type launched a golf ball sized orb of energy at Metal Who sidestepped to avoid being hit. But after it passed Metal it quickly grew in size until it was about the size of a small car. Metal caught off guard by the blasts growth was knocked into the building he jumped off of.

"Not bad. But you'll have to do better to defeat me"

Metal said standing up. The Sonic and Shadow types both rushed Metal at the same time. And delivered a flurry of punches and kicks forcing Metal to go on the defensive. Metal caught the Sonic types fist and the Shadow types foot and slammed the two robots into one another.

As the two robots got back up Metal punted the Sonic type sending it flying into a building. Metal flew to where the Sonic type landed and put his foot on its head and started crushing it. Metal turned as he heard the Shadow type land behind him.

"Four down one to go"

Metal mused as the Shadow type launched towards him. Metal dodged the Shadow types charge and shot it in the back with a bolt of electricity causing it to fall down. Metal walked over to it and blasted a hole in it's head.

Metal silently flew above the city until he detected something large coming towards him. Metal turned to face the oncoming threat and waited as it came into view and instantly recognized the bold symbol on the robots chest.

"GUN"

Metal said scornfully. The robot launched several missiles at Metal who activated his black shield before the missiles hit him. After the last missile exploded Metal launched towards the GUN robot and tore through its jets. Causing the robot to plummet to the ground. Metal flew after it and watched it break through the train tracks that lead to the Mystic Ruins. Metal landed in front of the robot and crossed his arms.

"Why are you here?"

Metal asked in a menacingly. The robot rolled over and started to push itself up. Metal spin dashed through its left arm causing the robot to fall on its side.

"Last chance why are you here?"

Metal heard a speaker turn on

"I was sent to destroy you before you could harm anyone else"

"So I'm guessing that doesn't include you?"

Metal joked as he walked towards the GUN robot and started tearing the head off. After Metal tore off the head he reached into the cockpit and pulled out the pilot and threw him into the street. Where a crowd was starting to form. The crowd retreated onto the sidewalk as Metal walked over to the pilot and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you" In response the GUN soldier spat on metal causing his grip to tighten.

"That was disgusting"

Metal threw the soldier back on the ground and prepared to blast him.

"NOOOO!"

Metal froze as a human woman threw herself in front of the GUN soldier.

"No g-get out of the way he will shoot you"

The soldier said worriedly Metal cocked his head to the side.

"Do you know her?"

Metal asked calmly the soldier glared at Metal from behind the woman. Metal shrugged and turned his attention to her.

"Why do you protect him?"

"Because I-I love him" Metal lowered his arm.

"You know he tried to kill me right?"

The soldier pointed a finger at Metal accusingly. "Because you're a menace!" Metal glared at the soldier fiercely.

"Why because I was created by Dr Robotnik? You work for GUN that doesn't mean that I find you a threat"

The woman took a step forward. "Please don't kill him"

Metal looked at the woman and slowly nodded his head. "Alright fine but if he attacks me again for no reason I will show him no mercy"

Metal turned and flew off into the night. Metal checked his internal clock. "Blast it's later than I thought that stupid GUN soldier made me late" Metal thought to himself as he quickly flew out of the city and towards a nearby town. Metal slowed down so that the residents wouldn't hear him. And silently landed outside one of the houses and tapped on one of the windows and waited a couple seconds before it opened slightly.

"Metal is that you?" Ask a little girl from inside.

"No it's Santa I've come to bring you your presents early" Metal replied sarcastically. The little girl giggled and opened the window enough for Metal to slip through.

"Metal you're so silly" The little girl said as Metal closed the window. Metal only nodded.

**Whew finally finished with the chapter. Okay who is the little girl? When are we going to see Sonic again? Why am I asking questions only I know the answer too? Find out next time (Probably)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Placida Coram Tempestate**

The little girl sat on her bed and pouted at Metal.

"Metal you're late you where supposed to be here forever ago"

The little girl whined as Metal sat down on the floor next to the girl and looked up at her.

"I was only five minutes late and it's not like I was intentionally late getting here I was held up by… Er traffic"

The little girl looked at Metal questioningly.

"But you can fly how could you get stuck in traffic?"

Metal desperately tried to think of someway to change the subject without her finding out about him being attacked.

"Sophie could you come here please?"

Metal inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as Sophie hopped off of her bed and went to the door.

"Sure mom what is it?"

"There's something on the news I want you to see"

Metal face palmed and hoped that it was something anything but him fighting. Like maybe Sonic saved the world again or something about the meteor shower anything! Metal sighed in defeat as he walked out of Sophie's room and into the living room where Sophie and her mom watched the news. Sophie's mom turned her head when she heard Metal come in.

"Oh hello Metal"

"Hello Ann"

"You should watch to Metal I'm sure you'll find it interesting"

_I'm dead_ Metal thought to himself as the three of them waited for the news to come back on.

**In Mobius' Atmosphere**

Super Sonic panted as he stared down his opponent he couldn't recall how long they had been fighting for.

"So Red give up yet?"

Red Pine laughed.

"I'll admit you're better than I expected but you can't keep this up forever and once I defeat you the Chaos Emeralds will be mine!"

Red Pine said before erupting into evil laughter. _He's right but what can I do?_ Super Sonic thought to himself. Super Sonic snapped as an idea popped into his head.

"Light bulb!"

Super Sonic said excitedly Red Pine stopped laughing and looked at Super Sonic.

"What was that?"

"Hey Red don't you just hate it when you're evil plans are foiled?"

Super Sonic ask ignoring Red Pines question. Red Pine scratched his head in confusion at why Super Sonic sounded so confident.

"Er I suppose so why?"

"Then you're going to hate this CHAOS CONTROL!"

The seven Chaos Emeralds surrounded Super Sonic before shooting out into space in different directions. Super Sonic grinned as he drifted down to Mobius while Red Pine look franticly around. Super Sonic slowly turned back to normal as he fell. _That should by us some time_ Sonic thought to himself before he lost consciousness.

**Tails' Workshop**

Tails closed the door to his room quietly and walked down the stairs to the living room and sat down in his chair. _Who is that girl and why does she want to find Sonic?_ Tails thought to himself. **KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK** Tails walked over to the door and opened it confused as to who could be coming over at this late.

"Hey Tails what did you just haul it back here and forget about us?"

Amy asked in slight annoyance Tails blushed slightly when he realized he completely forgot about Amy and Cream.

"Oops"

Amy rolled her eyes and walked past him Cream handed Tails his camera.

"Here you go Mr. Tails"

She said before sitting by Amy on the couch with Cheese on her shoulder. Tails closed the door and set the camera down on the table before collapsing into his chair. Amy looked at him curiously.

"Well don't leave us in suspense what is it?"

Tails frowned slightly in confusion

"What is what?"

Amy rolled her eyes at his obliviousness

"The meteor or whatever it was"

Tails glanced up at his room

"Well it wasn't a meteor"

**Station Square**

Metal hovered high above Station Square and looked down at the city. _I am so dead when I get back 'Sigh' at least I'll only have to deal with Ann since Sophie will probably be asleep._ suddenly there was an intense pain in Metals head. Metal clutched his head with both hands.

"AAAAGGGHH W-WHAT I-IS TH-THIS?"

The pain vanished as quickly as it came but when Metal looked up he was in the city.

"Huh? What am I doing down here?"

Metal looked around and noticed all of the buildings were ruined and were falling apart the streets were cracked and broken the streetlights were falling over and everything was covered in vines and plants.

"W-what happened here?"

Metal looked around for someone who could tell him what happened when he noticed with horror that there was a human shape seemingly growing out of one of the buildings. Running over to it Metal found it was a human covered in vines and plants the human twitched and Metal crouched in front of it.

"What happened here? Who did this?"

The human looked up at Metal his eyes full of horror and sadness.

"M-Meta-rex"

He said weakly before his body went limp and still. Metal stood up and looked around.

"The Metarex?"

Suddenly Metals head jerked up and he was back in the sky. Metal looked around in confusion.

"W-what?"

Metal looked down at the city below him and saw it was still intact. Metal looked around again before scratching his head in confusion.

"A dream?"

Metal looked at the city again and saw a pillar of fire shoot up between buildings Metal flew towards it quickly.

As the fire dissipated a white hedgehog and a lilac cat were standing in the alley. The white hedgehog looked at his companion.

"Where should we look first?"

"I think we should have a look around here before setting out Silver"

**Silver has joined the brawl! ...Well not really but still he's in the story now. What was with that strange dream or whatever? How are Sophie and Ann going to affect the story? And what will happen to Sonic? (Well I'm pretty sure that Sonic will live I mean he is the main character so we kinda need him a little long but still)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Ignis Pugna**

Silver and his companion walked out of the alley and looked around.

"It's so peaceful here isn't it Blaze?"

Blaze just nodded and kept looking around.

Metal saw the two exit the alley and begin looking around. _Are they the Metarex? No they look like Mobians. But then what was that fire? And why are their Bio signatures so similar to Mobians?_ Metal thought to himself as he landed and began walking towards them.

"Who are you two why are you here?"

The two of them looked at Metal in fear and alarm. The lilac one stepped forward.

"How did you follow us?"

She ask in anger and confusion. Metal tilted his head to the side.

"Do I know you two?"

Metal noticed a car coming at him from his left and turned toward it and noticed with surprise that it wasn't touching the ground. The car slammed into Metal the two of them crashing into the side of a building. Metal pushed the car off of himself and glared at the two of them.

"How did you do that?"

**Eggman's base**

Sonic sat up slowly rubbing his head.

"Ugh where am I what happened?"

"You had a big fall my friend you're lucky to be alive"

Sonic looked to his left and saw Eggman sitting in a chair next to the bed he was in.

"Eggman! W-what are you doing here?"

"Well saving you're life I suppose"

Sonic just stared at him in confusion.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well if it weren't for me you would be swimming with the fishes"

"Huh?"

"Well I was out for my morning run and I found you washed up on the beach you looked like you had a rough time"

"Why did you help me?"

"Well I don't want my arch nemesis to die by someone else's hands now do I"

Eggman burst into maniacal laughter as a Phi walked in pushing a cart with a cake on it.

"So Sonic would you like some cake?"

"Er no thanks Eggman I've got to get going!"

Sonic said as he hopped off of the bed and ran out the door.

"Sonic we're on an island!"

Sonic dashed back into the room.

"So how do I get back to mystic ruins?"

Eggman scratched his chin thoughtfully for a moment before smiling.

"Follow me"

Sonic followed Eggman through the base until they ended up in a hallway with a bunch of pods lining one wall.

"Here we are now all we have to do is program one of them to go to the mystic ruins easy as pie"

"Alright er thanks for the help Eggman… Huh never thought I'd say that"

Sonic said as Eggman reprogrammed one of the pods.

"You're welcome besides it would be no fun taking over the world if I didn't have to kill you first"

"Um thanks?"

"There all done now all you have to do is get in and launch it good luck Sonic"

Eggman said as he left. Sonic sat in the pod and pressed the launch button.

**Station Square**

Metal jumped back and dodged a blast of fire but was hit with another car.

"Oof heh you two have some interesting abilities pyrokinesis and psychokenisis. You just might be the ones I'm looking for do either of you know the Metarex?"

Silver glanced at Blaze in confusion and could tell all she wanted was to rip that robot apart. Silver focused on the robot again and launched another car at it. Metal dodged the car easily but was engulfed in flames. Metal spin dashed Blaze into the side of a building before grabbing her by the throat and lifting her off the ground.

"Tell me who you two are or I will kill her"

Metal said looking at Silver.

"S-Sil-ver d-don't listen t-to him I-I'll b-be just fi-ne on my own"

Silver glared at Metal before raising both hands towards him. And using his powers to try and make him let Blaze go.

"Grrr Interesting I wonder if you suffer psychic backlash when something breaks out of you're control"

Metal said as he let go of Blaze. As soon as Blaze fell from Metal's grasp Silver fainted from exhaustion. Blaze ran over to him.

"You're looking for Sonic aren't you?"

Metal ask. Blaze turned and glared at Metal.

"So what if we are?"

"The train station opens in a couple hours. You two should get on the first train to the Mystic Ruins. Find Tails he should know where Sonic is"

Metal said as he tossed Blaze some mobiums.

"Why are you helping us?"

"When the time comes I'll need as much help as I can get. Oh and you might want to leave quickly GUN will be arriving any minute now. And if they find out you're from another dimension things could get tricky"

Blaze stared at Metal in shock.

"H-how did you?"

"The train station is that way"

Metal said pointing west as he walked away. Blaze picked Silver up and half dragged half carried him in the direction Metal indicated.

**Tails' workshop**

Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese turned towards the stairs at the sound of someone walking down them. Cosmo rubbed her eyes sleepily before looking at Tails.

"Tails who are they?"

Tails stepped in front of Cosmo and turned her back towards the stairs.

"J-just some friends you go back to bed and we'll find Sonic tomorrow okay?"

Cosmo nodded sleepily and started walking back up the stairs. Amy smirked at Tails and nudged him in his side.

"Who was that Tails you're girlfriend?"

Tails blushed bright red.

"N-no! N-nothing like that w-we're just friends t-that's all!"

"Which is way she's in you're room right?"

Tails face went redder and Amy's smirk widened.

"What exactly were you two doing in there before we got here Tails?"

Tails' face went so red it rivaled Knuckles' Amy looked around the room before turning back to Tails

"Hey Tails where are we supposed to sleep? The last train for Station Square already left"

Tails gestured at the chair and couch. Amy smirked at him.

"Where are you going to sleep Tails? Upstairs with you're girlfriend?"

Tails just walked into his lab and closed the door before locking it.

"So Cream which one do you want?"

Amy ask turning to the little rabbit to find she was already curled up in the chair with Cheese fast asleep.

"Well I guess that means I get the couch"

Amy said before lying down.

**Alrighty another chapter down. I'm planning on having the next chapter include another fight so brace yourselves. And whoever can tell me all of the chapter names in English first will get an oc in the story. **

**(Can't guarantee how long they will be in the story maybe just while Sonic and co are on a specific planet)**


End file.
